<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[all炭新年活动]囚鸟 by hulixihuanall</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393645">[all炭新年活动]囚鸟</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulixihuanall/pseuds/hulixihuanall'>hulixihuanall</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>hulixihuanall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:14:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulixihuanall/pseuds/hulixihuanall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>炼宇炭</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[all炭新年活动]囚鸟</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>all炭新年活动</p><p>非常的崩人设，<br/>小学生文笔，<br/>儿童摇摇车<br/>私设众多，炭治郎已经恢复记忆</p><p>炭治郎后悔了<br/>也许选择回来是一个非常严重的错误。<br/>眼部被厚厚的白纱遮住，流动在狭窄房间中的空气不时化成风吹过他赤裸裸的身体，引起一阵痒意直上心尖<br/>四肢被特意加粗的寒铁捆锁拉扯面对窗门，为了防止他的逃脱，四处堆满了令鬼避之不及的的紫藤花。<br/>因为对毒性的抵抗力之强和他平时的锻炼有序，再加上放置者对他身体情况的极为清楚，花数量之多并不能使炭治郎死亡，而嗅觉的灵敏反成为了累赘，奇特的香味吸入体中使他四肢无力，鼻尖传来的几丝不同的芳香使他警惕了起来，他的附近，不止有一个人在。<br/>几束炽热带有疯狂意味的目光注射着他的身体，恨不得将他吞噬殆尽，赤裸的上身轮廓分明，肌肉线条优美却不显秀气，凸起的2点樱桃暴露在空中微微颤抖充满诱惑，<br/>久居楼中，加上鬼体自带的惨白，显得他肤色更加如玉和脆弱<br/>双腿铁链强制捆锁分离，隐藏多年的秘密暴露在柱们面前，炭治郎只希望他们不要去伸手接触，努力将腿合拢无果后，索性将头扭在一边，被白纱遮挡的视线使他更加的敏感。<br/>酒红色发梢被人轻轻挑起，轻轻被人用舌尖在耳垂画圆转圈舔舐着，品尝稀世佳肴般反复吸啃，他剧烈颤抖，偏头想躲闪开。<br/>咬紧牙尖，细碎的声音忍不住往外泄露<br/>[停.....停下来.....]<br/>他承受不住这种禁忌所带来的羞涩，似一团火在小腹不受控制的燃烧，满脸通红，奋力挣扎将铁链拉扯的哗啦作响</p><p>[明明都是自己的上级，明明都是男人]</p><p>身前有人明显啧了一下，双手固定住炭治郎的头部不让他挣扎，嘴唇传来的柔软触觉使他感觉不妙，炭治郎想开口拒绝却被男人寻得可乘之机，舌头像把小刷子一样反复舔过他的口腔，吸汲他的甘甜不时咬啃嘴唇，占有欲极强的留下自己的印记。<br/>他被男人的强硬动作逼到快呼吸窒息，脑袋昏昏然，感觉全身在不自主的发热，仰头回应起热烈的吻。<br/>男人得到回应之后更加的激动，卖力的回吻，两人分开时拉出淫荡的银丝。<br/>突然一个声音从另一边响起<br/>[唔姆!灶门少年还真是淫荡啊！!]<br/>发出声音的人用一双粗糙的大手紧紧地扣住他的腿部阻止他企图合并的动作，看似好奇地向深处探去，粗糙的手指挑开阴茎，露出粉透的肉缝，指尖挤进了肉缝中来回摩擦，<br/>来回滑动了一会，寻找到了新的目标，轻轻搓捏失去保护的阴蒂，<br/>炭治郎难耐的向后缩臀部，然而四肢被捆绑住，没有着力点，幅度过大的动作，甚至还往他的手中送了送，更加靠近男子的手部。<br/>阴茎不受自己控制的挺立，龟头吐露淫液，小穴开始来回收缩，像是渴求着什么，痒意直上心尖，有液体不受控制的流出。<br/>炭治郎惊慌失措，努力收缩肉缝，然而只是挤出了更多的液体。<br/>身体不受控制的抖动，陌生的感觉如同火焰一样侵蚀着他的理智，现在身体如同熟透的虾子般红润<br/>一种奇妙的感觉从体内传出，使他下身极力绷紧<br/>[什......什么东西要出来了？]他难耐的挺动着身子，不知道是阻止对方的动作，还是使自己更加贴近对方<br/>[快停下，呜。。。。快。不行。。。!]<br/>巅峰快要到达的一刻，手指离开，快感被迫终止，炭治郎如同溺水的人艰难地呼吸喘气<br/>[这里都湿透了，流了好多水，唔，灶门少年难受吗？]声音又一次出现即使看不见他的脸，也定知道充满笑意。<br/>脑海中闪过一个大猫猫头鹰的面孔，炭治郎稍微停顿了一下，仰头艰难的喘道<br/>[唔，呜，是杏寿郎先生吗]<br/>刚又抚上会阴处的手微微一颤，<br/>[唔姆!果不出奇料被灶门少年猜中了!!不过万分抱歉!!少年太可爱了根本停不下来!!]<br/>这一次他将手指插进了粉嫩的小穴，抽动扩张，结合处传出咕噜噜的水四溅的声音。另一只手则是不停地玩弄着炭治郎挺立起来的阴茎， 那个小家伙惨兮兮的吐露出更多的粘液。<br/>[快.....快到了，炼狱先生...!]炭治郎感觉下身在不停地发热，先前被抚玩过的地方收缩抽搐发酸，脑中开始一片空白,杏寿郎突然提速，一阵颤抖下，阴茎和小穴齐射出，一大股液体凌乱的喷洒在地板，有些还色情的喷落在他自己赤裸的身体上，如同奶油显得格外的美味。<br/>炼狱杏寿郎有些难耐的扯松了自己的领口，明明来时已经吃了够多的东西此刻却感觉到了饥饿，欲火难耐，不知不觉中他褪去了上衣，瞳色逐渐变深。<br/>[还真是华丽的色情]<br/>被冷落的另一人并没有感觉到什么，他托起炭治郎的下巴，一口气扯下遮挡炭治郎视线的白纱，满意的看着他原清明的双目被欲望所侵蚀，水盈盈朝他看来，不敢置信的睁大眼睛<br/>[宇髓先生?!]<br/>[嘘.....]手指划过被舔舐啃咬发红变肿的嘴唇，伸进玩弄他的舌头笑吟吟回答[都怪炭治郎太华丽了，无时不刻吸引我们的视线]<br/>[唔，灶门少年看起来很甜的样子]杏寿郎从炭治郎挺立的龟头刮起一些淫液，两指张开一条细长的银丝被拉扯出，<br/>[唔....]<br/>炭治郎的脸肉眼可见的加深变红，心里一个不好的念头闪过，[难道。。。。]<br/>红肿的唇部反凸显出樱桃成熟的颜色，脸颊因为敏感和气恼格外红润，而染上了淡淡的腮红诱惑着面前的两人，舌头被手指反复模拟某物抽插玩弄，含糊不清的音从中泄出。<br/>[年....恋...狱先生...!]<br/>杏寿郎露出一截粉嫩的舌头，故意又用双指拉扯出银丝，当着炭治郎的面将液体滴落舌尖吃进肚中，似乎犹意未尽的咀吸了指尖。]爽朗大笑道[灶门少年很甜哦!!完全没关系!!<br/>[炼....瑜.....先生]<br/>很多年没有看见炭治郎害羞的样子了<br/>甜点吃完该吃正餐了<br/>明明十分重要的钥匙出现在宇髓天元手中，捆绑四肢的铁链被轻松地打开。<br/>炼狱杏寿郎感觉到惊讶，[唔姆.这个钥匙的话，今天看管的应该是风柱才对]<br/>[他很爽快将钥匙交给华丽的我了。]<br/>当然是有条件的.....宇髓天元神色稍暗，明天掌管钥匙的就是他，作为今天的条件，明天他将会把钥匙交给实弥，所以<br/>他摘下悬嵌宝石在月色中闪闪发亮的发额，放置在一旁，脸置于阴影处，炭治郎瞧不见他的神情，只有音柱才得知，他露出了微笑，神情如同嗜血的野兽想想面前这个人吞噬殆尽<br/>今晚，他是他们的。<br/>[啊！！！....哈.....]生殖器被天元温柔的含住，喉管的紧凑使他快要忍不住抽插，男人的本性无法控制住下体，本窄小的喉管在音柱有意的情况下挤压着肉柱，握久日轮刀导致格外粗糙的双手上下撸动柱身，不时的划过下方的睾丸，炭治郎难以克制住快感，最终屈服于欲望之下，按紧天元的头部，摇动腰部向喉管深处冲去，银丝手感意外的好，他有点分不清自己到底在干什么<br/>[快....快要....唔...]<br/>宇髓天元感受肉柱在他口中开始膨胀并且有些颤抖， 一声戏笑忍不住噗出，被接下来的撞击意外的呛住，(果然是因为处男的原因吗？)<br/>果断做了几个深喉，加快了手中的速度，炭治郎终于忍不住，仰起头喘息，准备迎接灿烂的白色。<br/>旁边等待时机的大型食肉动物抓住了机会，手不老实的揉捏着炭治郎的胸部，而嘴直接叼住了脆弱的喉部，对喉结细细舔舐啃咬，<br/>[啊.。。哈!....松....松开....呜我。!]<br/>身体剧烈的抽搐,小腹热流冲向下体，快要迎来空白的那一刻，液体的喷发被迫终止，痛苦的喘息，而罪魁祸首咪着眼睛笑嘻嘻的将手又收缩了几分，大拇指堵住尿道口，研磨几分，感受快死了。。<br/>[好想...好想...射。]</p><p>反正夜晚还很长，不是吗</p><p>大哥看了你一眼，无情的拉上了灯</p><p>作者碎碎念:[第一次写车的艰难经历]<br/>祝大家新的一年快乐！万分感谢老师们对我的支持!不然的话我根本没有勇气写这个<br/>www老师们都太神仙了导致原先非常短小的一篇不断地加长加粗修改，[原先真的是超级超级超级短，亲了第一个吻之后就没了。]<br/>非常感谢能参加这次活动。</p><p>最近病毒比较厉害希望大家保护自己，感谢</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>